


Eyes Wider than Before

by ikarosss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry is gay don't worry lmao, Hispanic OC, M/M, Marriage, OC, Racism, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosss/pseuds/ikarosss
Summary: Long story short. Two immigrants fall in love. Fighting for legal citizenship. Green card marriages. It's a lot more than this TBH just read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is from Mexico, her younger brothers are legal citizens in the US. Also this story takes place in the US. The boys (except Niall) are all born and raised in England, but had moved and became legal citizens in the US.

"So all we need is your birth certificate and you'll be set." A smiled sat on the face of the girl across from the older man. "Um Mrs. Sanchez?" The man said sitting up in his seat. The green eyed teen smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, sorry. Yeah I'll  
get it for you." 

-

Walking back home the girl looked down the entire time, listening to music as she thought about giving the man her certificate. "Maybe I could make a fake one." She snapped her fingers and looking up finally, running into someone by accident. Knocking whatever they had out of their hands. A loud gasp escapes her as she immediately squats to the ground and tries to fix the tOO broken object. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" On the verge of tears the stranger stood her up and picked up the object himself. "It's fine, really. Please don't cry!" She's already had a terrible day, and ruining someone else's day wouldn't help. The stranger placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, its fine I said. I was actually out to get rid of this." He had the most adorable voice ever. She didn't get a good look, eyes full of tears. She inhaled deeply and wiped her eyes. The boy had no idea what to do, he didn't want to look bad so he hugged the small female, rubbing her back. 

"Shh, shhh." He backed off slowly. "There. Better?" He asked trying to get a good look at her face. She looked up wiping away the left over tears. "Yeah." She nodded quickly. She looked at the boy, trying to get herself together. "Sorry. I couldn't hold it in." The boy shrugged. "It's fine. Bad day?" She nodded, inhaling and brushing her hair back. Both finally getting looks at each other. This boy was beautiful. He had pale skin and blue eyes. Bleach blonde hair. This girl was also just as beautiful. Brown, almost black hair, green eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. 

"Um. I'm Luna. Luna Sanchez." Luna? What a cute name. The boy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cute name. I'm Niall, Niall Horan." She smiled back to the boy. "Cute name." He laughed, turning a light shade of pink, not realizing she just said the exact same thing he did. "...so why are you giving this away?" She asked picking up the broken box, looked old. She felt terrible still. "I just didn't want it anymore. It's kind of old and I have no use for it." She nodded and looked at it. 

"I could fix it. It looks like a small jewelry box. If I fix it...can I have it?"  
"Sure. Yeah, actually yes take it." He said quickly. She couldn't believe it. A free jewelry box. She smiled brightly and held the broken box to her chest. "Thank you so much." She said giving Niall a hug and examining it once more. "This is adorable. Where'd you get this?" Luna noticed small details, words carved onto the side. This looked homemade. Should she really take this? "Oh, my grandmother gave it to me." "What?!" Luna said pushing the box back into his arms. "No, you can have it. It's fine really." She sighed. "I can't, this is something someone important gave to you. Also I'm a stranger, give it to your girlfriend? She'll love it." Niall laughed nervously. "Well I guess your right. But unfortunately I don't have a girlfriend to give this to." Oh. Well that's a surprise. Luna's eyes grew wide. "Really? Wow...well. Here, take it." Niall smiled and handed it to her. "Here, you said you could fix it right?" Luna nodded and stared at the broken box. "Well I'm not good with fixing things. So, how about I let you fix it and you could give it back. We'll meet right here where we are now. Is that ok?" Luna sighed. "Uh yeah. Sure...Niall?" He nodded pulling out his cell phone. "I'll give you my cell number, and you can tell me how it's going." Luna nodded taking out a pen and paper, writing down the boy's number.

-

"I'm home!" Luna cried as she entered her small home with her family. Everyone welcoming her and her mother giving her a hug. "Go say hi to your brothers." Her mother said after pecking her cheek. "Ugh ok." She said playfully and placed her bag on the table, along with the broken box. She entered the living room with her 5 brothers and two dogs. "HEY Guys!" She waved sitting onto the couch next to her eldest brother. "So, interview go well?" He asked looking at her seriously. She cringed. "Did it NOT go as we planned?!" Her arms where everywhere. "No! No! Issac! It went fantastically actually. Just. They need..." "Your birth certificate?" He interrupted." She nodded rubbing the back of her head. "Well say goodbye to high pay and better job." Luna gasped. "Hey! I think I got this. I can just make another. You know?" Issac sighed. "I guess. But sooner or later someone's going to find you out Luna." Issac said getting off the couch and walking down the hall to his bedroom, shared with the other eldest sons. She sulked, getting off the couch and grabbing the youngest brother. "Hi Daniel." She said holding him. "Hi." He said smiling to her, cheeks flushed. "AW, don't tell anyone. But you're my favorite brother named Daniel." Daniel gasped and clapped. "I'm happy!" She nodded and let him down. "Ok now go wash up and I'll sing to you after I finish dinner. 

Luna always missed dinner with the others. Always busy with work. One of the dogs walked in, greeting her with a lick on her leg. She jumped a bit, looking down to see her small pit bull Princess. "Oh hi baby." She finished serving herself and sat at the table. Offering the pup some of her meat. 

She looked across the table, the box still sitting, broken. 

Her mother entered the room, sitting across from Luna. "Hey babe." Her mom said. Luna just smiled, mouth full, making her cheeks appear bigger. "Hi mama." Her mom laughed looking at the broken box on the table. "Luna, qu-" "It's a jewelry box. A friend gave it to me to fix up." The women nodded picking up the box, noticing the writing on the side. "What language is this?" She said pointing to the words. Luna shrugged. "Guess I'll look it up later." Her mom giggled softly and put it down. "Well, hurry, Daniel is waiting for you. Also you have work in the morning." Luna groaned head falling next to her plate. "Don't remind me." She sighed eating once again. 

Her mom casually waved her hand and got up. "You'll live." Luna finished whatever was left on her plate and went into her room, shared with the two youngest brothers. 

She loved these boys so much. She saw the eldest of the two, Manuel, was asleep already. She smiled and walked to Daniel's bed. "Hi, Luna." He said quietly, as he turned over. "Hi baby, so only one song tonight, I have to get up real early, ok?" The boy nodded and waited patiently for Luna to began the song.

**Author's Note:**

> BOI MY summary is shit.


End file.
